


What He Really Needs is a Firm Hand and Someone to Understand Him.

by flewintotheice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: D/s, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominant Tony, M/M, Submissive Steve, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/pseuds/flewintotheice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which there was never a crash and Steve was born in 1988, was given the serum in 2010, and ran away, feeling completely overwhelmed. Tony is in London at the time on business. Steve’s gotten caught up with a group of protestors and… runs into Tony; literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running into Tony

Steve stood in the crowd with the group he’d fallen in with once he’d arrived in London several months ago. He wasn’t feeling well. The serum kept him healthy for the most part, but at the moment, he felt like he hadn’t slept in week and was burning up. He’d been told he needed to get injections every few months after he’d gotten the serum but he’d only made it to three of those appointments before he’d run off. At the moment, there were protestors outside a government building, protesting the upcoming vote in the US for the Superhuman Registration Act. Steve wasn’t exactly against it, but the people he’d fallen in with were against it and in order to keep himself hidden and safe, he had to go along with them.

“I’m going around back,” he said after a few minutes, feeling even worse than before. Logan – Steve didn’t know his last name, but he was a mutant – glanced over at him and nodded, pushing a dark haired girl towards him.

“Yeah, go on. Take Marie with you.”

Steve sighed. He didn’t like Marie at all and she was constantly fawning over Logan. He didn’t argue though and headed off with her right next to him.

===

In the building, Tony Stark had just finished giving his testimony. The UK was looking to become part of the Registration Act and Tony had been sent to talk to them and give them more specifics on the plan of action. He was now in the elevator, headed down to the garage. He was schedule to go back to New York that night.

“You should take the back way out,” the doorman told him as he got to the garage. “Less protestors that way.”

“Thanks,” Tony answered heading for his car. He set his bags in the back and slid into the driver’s seat, starting up the car and heading for the back exit.

Just outside the entrance to the garage, Steve was starting to feel even worse.

“I’m going back,” he said, feeling as if he might black out. Marie caught his arm.

“Hey… Logan said to stay back here. We’re staying back here. What’s wrong with you, Rogers? You act like you’re exempt in all this. You’re not. You wanted to be with us, so you’re with us, got it?” Steve tried to jerk away from her but she pulled even harder and then let go. He overcompensated and went barreling into the drive way of the garage.

Tony came around a corner and didn’t see him. It was too fast. One minute Steve was falling off the curb and the next minute he felt himself hit the front of the car, roll over the roof and hit the pavement. Marie screamed and quickly ran off, not wanting to get caught and needing to tell Logan what had happened.

In the car, Tony was too shocked to move at first. Finally, he got the seatbelt off, the airbag out of his way and quickly jumped from the car to find out where the boy had landed. He found him and knelt by him as two hotel guards came running over.

“Call an ambulance!” Tony yelled at them, even as he tried to check the boy over. Steve groaned softly, eyes opening, pain evident as he did so.

“S-Sorry…” he coughed out, wincing in pain as he did so.

“It’s okay, kid,” Tony said gently. “Just… be still, all right? Ambulance is on it’s way.” Steve shook his head.

“Won’t… need it…” he gasped, even as his broken arm started to heal, trying to meet Tony’s gaze once more.  “Super soldier serum…” he whispered before passing out once more. Tony gaped silently and went to look for the boy’s wallet or something that would tell him whether or not his guess was right. He found an ID card in the boy’s pocket and looked it over.

“Oh shit…” he whispered, turning back to the now unconscious boy before him. “Steven… you’re… alive…”

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke to find himself in what he thought of as being the softest bed he'd ever slept in before. The more he woke up and began to move, the more he began to remember of what had happened. His whole body was sore, muscles cramped from being still for so long, apparently. He was burning up, but he always did run hot. He glanced around the room just as the door opened and a man walked inside, moving to open the curtains on the nearby windows.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd actually wake up," he man said quietly. Steve blinked against the incoming sunlight and groaned softly.

"Where am I?" he asked, his throat dry, making him cough a bit as he sat up slowly.

"Still in London, actually. Apparently, it's not a good idea to try and leave the country with an incapacitated super-soldier, no matter who you are." He came closer to the bed and stopped just next to it. Steve frowned. He didn't recognize the dark haired man with the goatee.

"Who are you?" 

"Tony Stark," he answered. "And you're Steve Rogers. You're the man my father experimented on a few years ago who ran away and hasn't been seen or heard from in quite some time. Imagine my surprise as I was leaving two days ago and you ended up being shoved right into my moving car. You did some damage, nothing serious. I was a bit more worried about your health than a car that can easily be replaced." Steve watched him warily, eyes narrowing slightly as Tony spoke.

"So.. what... I"m a prisoner here? You're planning to take me back to your old man so he can experiment on me even more?" He knew he sounded angry and ungrateful, but he couldn't help it.

"My father is dead, Steven," Tony said quietly. "I thought you were dead, too. I stopped looking for you about six months ago. As to you being a prisoner, the answer is no; however, you're not leaving just yet. You were sick when I found you. That shouldn't be possible with the serum. This tells me that you never took your injections after you ran away. It also tells me that you aren't taking care of yourself. Your blood work shows you haven't been eating much and that, if you didn't have the serum inside of you, you'd be considered malnourished and be forced to remain in a hospital until your body healed. As it stands, however, you're with me and I know more about the serum than anyone else still alive from the project itself." Tony sat down on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been in London?"

"A while," Steve answered quietly, looking away from the older man. "I've been living with a group of people in the city. It's cramped quarters; there's forty of us living in a four bedroom apartment. The only one who actually works outside the group is Logan and he doesn't make that much. We have to get by with what we can find." Tony frowned softly.  
"Logan? Older man, wild hair, claws that come from his hands whenever he's mad?" STeve looked up sharply. "Yeah, I know of him. Hangs around with a girl named Marie, right? Yeah, he and his buddies are going to get you killed, Steven. What they're fighting against is going to cause a war and I for one don't want you on that side of the line when it happens. You're coming home to New York with me where I can keep an eye on you and get you healthy again."

"Wait... what? You've got no right trying to run my life, Mr. Stark. I don't belong to you. I am may own person. I want to leave." Tony slowly shook his head.

"You are not healthy, Steven. Even with the serum, you are still getting sick and that is not okay. Do you not even care? Do you not understand the gift you were given?"

"Get out!" Steve yelled. "Leave me alone. Just... go away! I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to talk to you. I am not going anywhere with you!" Tony was just standing up as Steve grabbed a water glass and threw it, the glass smashing against the wall. Tony raised a brow slightly and glanced back at Steve.

"Strike one, Steven. You can either calm down and behave or you're going to learn rather quickly that your actions have consequences; something you desperately need to learn it seems. I know you were orphaned at a young age. You have no family and if you think Logan and his group are your friends, you're sadly mistaken. You need someone to take care of you, and right now, that someone is me. Get some more rest. You're still running a fever. I'll have someone bring you some soup in a little while and then we'll see how you're feeling." Tony turned and left the room, hearing Steve muttering curses behind him. Tony closed the door and sighed heavily, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Damn you, Dad," he growled softly. "What the hell did you do to make him turn out this way?"

=====

Three hours later, a young woman entered Steve's room with a tray that held a bowl of soup and some hot tea. Steve was laying down in the bed, curled up beneath the sheets and blankets. He glanced at the woman but didn't say anything as she approached.

"Mr. Stark sent up some chicken soup and hot tea for you, young man. You should really sit up and try to eat some so that you start to get your strength back." 

"No. I'm not hungry. Tell him to just leave me alone." The woman set the tray on the bedside table and raised a brow slightly.

"You'd do well to try and do what he says, lad. He's only looking out for your well being. I'll leave this here and I'll come back later to see if you've changed your mind." She turned and walked out of the room. Steve watched her go before he turned over, his back to the table and the tray as he did so. No way in hell was he going to eat when he didn't feel like doing so at all. It would only make him feel worse. He closed his eyes, trying to plot out how he could get away from this room, this house, and Mr. Stark. He drifted back to sleep at some point and only woke when he heard the bedroom door open again, followed by heavier footsteps which meant Tony had come up this time, and not the woman from before.

"Steven, I know you're awake. You didn't eat anything."

"Not hungry. Go away." Tony sighed heavily.

"You're only making things more difficult for yourself, you know. I'm only trying to help you and you're making it very hard for me to do so if you're not going to do the things necessary to make yourself healthy."

"Get out! I don't want your help. I don't want anything to do with you! Go away!" He huddled beneath the covers and was shocked when they were jerked back away from him. He looked up to find Tony standing over him, dark eyes angry. Steve felt his throat go dry and wondered if he'd pushed too far. 

"You are going to sit up and you are going to eat something, damn it. I've already asked the housekeeper to bring up another bowl of soup. You can either eat it on your own, like the grown man you are, or you can keep acting like an ungrateful child, and I will feed you myself."

"Go to hell," Steve growled at him angrily. Tony didn't even give him any warning, moving quickly to pull Steve from the bed, pushing him towards a corner in the bedroom. "Stop! What the hell..."

"Shut up, Steven. You can stand right here in the corner and think about your attitude. If you're going to act like a child, I'm going to damn well treat you like one. Turn around. If you so much as move or utter a sound in the next five minutes, I will not hesitate to spank you." Steve was too shocked to say anything at first and stood there a good two minutes or so before it all caught up to him and the indignation of it all got to him. He turned around to find Tony staring at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"You can't do this to me," he yelled at the older man. Tony raised a brow slightly before walking over and grabbing him by the arm.

"I beg to differ," he replied as he dropped into the chair and jerked Steve over his lap. He wasted no time in smacking the younger man's backside five quick times, his other hand resting at Steve's lower back. "I told you what would happen if you didn't do as told."

"Stop it!" Steve yelled, tears already coming to his eyes even as Tony spanked him several more times until Steve stopped struggling and seemed to collapse against Tony's lap, crying softly. Tony lifted him up and held Steve in his arms, rocking him gently.

"You need to let me in, Steven," he said softly. "I just want to help you and take care of you. You need me... you need someone to help you, to keep you healthy and safe, to give you the boundaries and the love you need and deserve. Just.. let me do that, Steve. Please." Steve let himself be held, still crying softly when the housekeeper arrived with a new tray of soup and tea. She set it on the table and took the other tray away, not saying a word, closing the door behind her. Tony rubbed Steve's back a moment longer before speaking again. "All right. Lets get you back into bed so you can get some soup and tea into you. When you're done, you can get some more rest."

"Okay," Steve answered softly, much more compliant now than before as Tony helped him back into bed and set the tray in his lap. Steve picked up the spoon and slowly at the soup. He managed about two-thirds of the bowl and all of the hot tea before he looked up and shook his head slowly. "I can't eat anymore. My stomach's starting to hurt."

"That's okay," Tony said with a gentle smile. "You did good." He moved the tray and got Steve tucked back into bed once more. "Get some sleep. If you feel up to it, I"ll let you come downstairs for dinner, all right?" Steve nodded and closed his eyes. Tony brushed his fingers through the younger man's hair before pulling back and leaving the room, taking the tray with him. Steve listened to the door closed and managed to easily fall asleep. 

Tony took the tray downstairs and handed it over to the cook before heading to his office. He picked up the phone and dialed his home in New York.

"Pepper? Yeah... can you get the jet geared up and to London in three days? I should be ready to bring Steven home with me at that time. Set up the rooms for him and get the Malibu house up and running too. I may take him there if New York proves to be too much for him. Thanks. You're a lifesaver." He ended the call and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't expected things to take this direction, but Steve needed it and had responded much better than Tony had thought he might. Hell, Tony thought maybe he needed this, too. Someone to take care of... someone to pour his energies into and love. Nodding to himself, he headed upstairs to bed, hoping he'd made the right decision.

tbc...


End file.
